Blazing Pirates : A Tale of Freedom
by Frostheart D. Blaize
Summary: It's been past 15 years now since the enigmatic disappearance of the Pirate King and his crew, the Straw Hat Pirates. Follow Luna, Admiral Smoker's rebellious daughter, as she ventures on after escaping from being enlisted as a Marine, battling the odds against the sea and facing an all out adventure. Join her search for a crew, One Piece and most importantly, her real family.
1. Prologue

**Yo, guys! This is my first all OCs story so please...be nice to me.**

**This fic was inspired by Teruul's RACE FOR ONE PIECE. Okay, i'll shamelessly advertise now. **

**READ THAT FIC! IT IS PACKED WITH ALL THE ESSENTIAL NUTRIENTS SUCH OVERLY EPIC FIGHTING SCENES, a dose of Good Action, Well Balanced Characters, and especially A WHOLE LOADS O' GOOD OL' HUMOR! **

**Trust me. i know a good story when i read one. the characters are great especially Kitsune! Good Heavens, i love that guy! One of my OC's other personality is based on him!**

**I Love it! I Love it!**

**I freaked out again, did i?**

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_Wealth._

_Fame._

_Power_.

_He had it all._

...

_The former Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, had these and everything else the world had to offer. On his final moments, his last words were..._

"_My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it! I left all of it at that place" _

_In the last moment of his life, he turned his fading "flame of life" into a huge fire that enveloped the entire world._

_The Pirate King's last words lured countless souls to the sea to either find the treasure or die trying._

_Thus, the Great Pirate Age began._

...

_30 years had passed after the death of the renowned Pirate King another legend emerged and found it._

_With the help of the nakama he gathered_

_And the reason why he tamed the Grandline_

_..._

_The legendary treasure that evoked the Great Pirate Age..._

_..._

_The treasure said to be of unimaginable value..._

_..._

_The treasure that, when found, will turn the world upside down..._

_..._

_That one that will shake the world to its core..._

_..._

_And the one that engulfed the world into the greatest battle imaginable. _

_..._

_THE LEGENDARY TREASURE_

_**ONE PIECE**_

* * *

_25 years later_

_The Supernova, Monkey D. Luffy, along with his crew, the Straw Hat pirates, managed to locate the final island on the Grandline, Raftel._

_There he succeeded Gold Roger's will and become the next Pirate King._

_..._

_Another 10 years passed since the proclamation of the second pirate king. That's when the World Government made their move._

_..._

_One by one, the members of the infamous Straw Hat Pirates began mysteriously disappearing, not trace left in their tracks._

_The Cyborg_

_The Humming Skeleton_

_The King of Snipers_

_Black Leg_

_Cotton Candy Lover_

_The Devil Child_

_The Pirate Hunter_

_Cat Burglar_

_..._

_And lastly_

_..._

_The Second Pirate King, their captain_

"_Straw Hat"_

_Monkey D. Luffy_

_Vanished from this world_

_..._

_And was never seen again_

* * *

_The crew's whereabouts remained a puzzle to the world. No one knew where they were or what they are now. The World Government thought the threat was eradicated, erased, but we all know that..._

"_**When a hero falls, another rises from their ashes"**_

* * *

_To solve the conundrum of their disappearance, one has to reach Raftel and obtain One Piece, the key of this entire enigma._

_15 years went by since the crew's disappearance. More and more pirates emerged from the Blues and the Grandline itself. The Government ruled with a more iron grip, its control basking supreme over countless islands and kingdoms. Countless pirates were executed and brutally murdered but it didn't hinder them._

_This is period is where our journey begins._


	2. A Spirit of Freedom

**BLAZING PIRATES : A TALE OF FREEDOM**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_A Spirit of Freedom! Arrival at Nyukaisuru Island._

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

The midday sun splattered soothing rays on the deck as it casually strode on the cloudless sky. The bright azure sea danced gracefully that day, waves eagerly smashing themselves at the ship's Sea Stone coated hull. Sea gulls flapped and fluttered by, occasionally leaving distant echoes of calls upon the vast horizon every now and then.

To put it in words, _perfect_. Yep! This is what most people could and would consider as the typical bright and sunny day, the classy type that can morph anybody's raging nerves to soothing tranquility. Aaaahhh. Too bad she wasn't like most people.

It was NOT a perfect day for her and will NEVER be considered anything near perfection. That day was totally pissing her off and she was pissed. No, _beyond_ pissed would be a better description.

Her deep scowl managed to soften a little when she turned her gaze back to the sea. Oh, such wonders it provides. The joy, the thrill, the adventure and above all, freedom. '_Freedom'_ she thought. The mere thought itself made a tired sigh brush past her lip. She can never be free anymore. Not like this. Not with her current situation. Not with her goddamned bastard of a father is sending her off the join the Navy!

The breeze of the southern waters blew past those messy, raven strands of hers, making them dance freely with the wind. At least her hair can dance freely. She began contemplating her thoughts on how to successfully launch a mutiny on the ship against her father when an all too familiar voice reached her ears.

"Luna." The voice was soft, serene. Truly befitting of its owner.

'Luna', as dubbed, turned to face her silver haired sibling. Brown eyes collided with golden ones until she finally broke contact. "Hmmm, somethin' the matter, Sachi?" mused the raven haired as she faced back to the sea.

Sachi, or Sachiko, merely smiled at the way her sister acted. Despite the fact that she already lost to their dad, her rebellious demeanor remained intact. It didn't take an expert to know that she was not a least a bit happy about her current situation right now. Being a Marine was definitely not on her wish list.

Positioning herself on a nearby crate opposite of Luna's, Sachiko took her time to scrutinize her younger sister. Regardless of being garbed with the same Marine uniform, their personality always remained contrasts.

Luna was the soaring bird. Untamed, whose eyes burned with determination and defiance to those who stood in her way. A spirit who dwelled on freedom and independence. On the other hand, she was the caged one. Tamed by superiors, leashed by commands and eyes dimmed by obedience. A soul who's bound to comply the biddings of those above.

"We will be arriving shortly so..." mused Sachiko with a teasing smirk "I advise that you, my dear, prepare yourself. In submitting to your soon to be superiors, that is." With a gesture of her hand, her left Luna who stared at her in amusement.

"Wow. Thanks." Retorted the younger, sarcasm oozing from her tone. "That warms my heart." Standing up, Luna fixed her uniform which consisted of a white sleeveless shirt with a Marine logo embedded at the back, a golden buckled belt with a brown leather strap and black pants tucked inside brown fur lined boots. Her short raven hair was messily stashed inside her white Marine cap and tied on her neck was a navy blue scarf.

Trotting on the deck, the island came to view. Huh, nothing much. Just a beach wrapped in golden sand, lush green forests and ,the most noticeable of all, the colossal white tower standing in the center of the island with a huge Nay logo at the top.

Grinning like the defiant madwoman she is, the teen leapt off the ship and trotted on the beach. _'Now let's see what these good ol' Marines got in store for me.'_

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

_A week later..._

The unsettling silence that the white walled roomed emitted was absolutely unnerving.

After the entry examination, which sported about roughly 50 new recruits, only five of them remained. Luna couldn't put her finger on it. I mean like, the exam was just some intense physical and intellectual training which lasted for about a week. Annoyingly enough, she passed both tests and was standing on the same irritating room with the other top four, Sachiko included.

Per the norm, the top scoring ones would be sent to the base commander so that she can personally assess them and assign them to a fitting trainer at Marine Base G-1 to begin their special training.

A couple of good minutes later, the examiner who would personally question to remaining examinees. She was a slim woman who stood about five and a half feet tall, glasses adorning her pretty face and silky blonde hair crowned her head. A marine coat casually hung above her shoulders, covering the back of her tall build.

Pacing near them, the said woman glared scrutinizingly on the recruits then began. Pointing at the first one, a boy with bright green hair and lean, tall built, she inquired "You there! Why did you join the Navy?!"

"To uphold Justice, si - ma'am!" he squeaked with a salute

'_Tsk. Typical._' The woman continued her pace, asking the same question to each recruits.

"Soldier, why did you join the Navy?!"

"To rid the seas of scum, ma'am!"

"Soldier, why did you join the Navy?!"

"To protect families and innocent civilians, ma'am!"

"Soldier, why did you join the Navy?!"

Sachiko made eye contact with the commander. Her fierce golden eyes drilled a pair of good holes at the woman before finally answering, "To end the wrath of pirates, ma'am!"

"And you...!" the commander roughly shouted in Luna's face. She did not like this brat. Standing ever so annoyed in an un-Marine like pose was a pissed off Luna. She and the commander glared at each other, causing imaginary sparks of vexation to fly all over to room. It wasn't long until the raven haired girl finally straightened up and huffed at the commander, glaring venomously all the while.

"Why did you join the Navy?" questioned the base commander, her promising danger at every word.

For what felt like millionth time that day, Luna groaned in vex. Chuckling ominously, she jerked her thumb at the admiral standing near the door frame and snarled, "Because the smoking bastard over there forced me to, that's why."

A few short nanoseconds did those words escape her lips when a leather gloved fist collided with the back of her head. "OOW!" Rubbing the sore spot, she faced her assailant equipped with a snarl. "What the hell, old geezer! I'm only saying what's true! Gotta problem with that?!"

"Luna! Act appropriately!" Admiral Smoker growled. What the hell is wrong with this brat? He didn't really raise her like this, did he?

His adopted daughter merely scoffed at him and glared. "Yeah, 'act appropriately', my ass." The youngster barked back, brushing her hands at her pants. Smiling mockingly, she retorted "Isn't answering 'honestly' appropriate, Dad?"

"Luna." Snarled the admiral, once again.

"Don't worry about that, Admiral. It's just –" The commander's words died at her lips when the rebellious recruit suddenly butted in, in a very obnoxious manner.

"Yeah, Dad! We were just talkin' over here! Like good ol' pals!" Flinging her arm around the examiner's neck, she pulled her closer. "Wanna know somethin' about me commander? Actually, I'm volatile. Self obsessed. And I don't – wait – never play with others. Especially orders." She stated in an as a matter a factly tone.

"Excuse us." Smoker mustered all the self restraint he could at the moment. No use in getting riled here. Definitely not here. Forcefully pulling the young raven haired's hand, he dragged her out of the room. Sachiko, being the pacifist between the two, followed outside.

"Lemme go, old bastard!" Screaming the insult at the top of her lungs, Luna somehow managed to pry herself from the admiral's grip. "The hell's the matter with you?!" she ferociously spat.

"What wrong with me?!" Countered White Chase. "Luna, we talked about this a thousand times! Why won't you listen?!"

"And I denied a million times, too! Why won't you listen!?" By using her father's words against him, Luna knew that she could counter the old man and , by any luck, get the chance to flee from this damned place. She could not stand staying in this place for a week, let alone ... ugh ... for the rest of her miserable life.

"Dad, you can't expect me to go along with something _I don't_ wanna be!"

"If not a Marine, what do you want to be?! What do you want to do with your life?!" scolded the white haired man as his tall, bulky frame towered over the girl's petite built.

Luna glared at Smoker's towering frame with the same intensity to match her dad's. Their little scolding session invited the stares of nearby watchers, from recruits to the base commander herself, but it didn't faze them. Not even little bit. It seems that their staring contest was their only thing running up and down their minds as of the moment.

With the deadliest, most venomous words, she growled... "A pirate!"

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

_**Sweet Mother of Abraham Lincoln! I'm finally done! Whew! I'm starving!**_

_**Uhhmm, hello I guess. So chap no. 1 is all done, so...review please. Hihi... **_

_**Yes! If you think that Smoker over here is the admiral, well guess what?! You're right! After 20 years, Smoker's already promoted to admiral and is blessed with a child, Sachiko. Wondering where Luna fits in? Haha! Wait and see!**_

_**And that line she said with the commander! Sorry, Tony Tony Stark! I just loved you and your character so I placed one of your lines. With little changes, if I may add.**_

_**Oh! I just remembered! I posted a pic of Luna in here Marine uniform, face scrunched up in defiance! Well, it's more like a hard sketch but meh ... I mean like, who the hell cares! Yeah go baby! Feel free to visit my deviantart account. The link's on my profile!**_

_**That's all! Cheerios and tata!**_


	3. Talk about Origins

**BLAZING PIRATES : A TALE OF FREEDOM**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Talk about Origins. A Sneak Peek of the Past _

**-x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

With the deadliest, most venomous words, she growled... "A pirate!"

"A...pirate..?" Smoker's tone was low, dangerous. Those words came out of his mouth with such promising intimidation that the surrounding onlookers immediately shrunk back in fear. Advisably, they really should. Well, based from the fact that a pissed-off admiral was in nearby vicinity. His eyes sparked with pure malice, boring holes into the raven-haired's skull.

Luna visibly flinched, regretting her choice of words. She shouldn't have said that. She knew how much her father hated pirates but she still dared to go through his nerves. Goddamit, her father is like a frigging marine and she aspires to be to exact opposite of him. How the hell can she possibly haul her ass off of this mess now? Ha! Way to go girl! Whoo!

'_**We promised to live a life with no regrets ...**_

'_That voice ...' _Her eyes widened, body shaking at every vigorous pulse her heart sent throughout her body. Time slowed down and everything became still, unmoving. Seconds become minutes, minutes became hours as that voice repeatedly played along her head, every word echoing through her soul. Yet, she could not...

'_**... so I would rather die right now than regret it forever!'**_

'_Who are you...?'_

Repeatedly throughout her life, that voice has been echoing from the deepest, darkest parts of her soul. A voice that she could never recognize though it deemed to be ever-so familiar. All she could do is ponder over those words, believe them to the point of even basing her beliefs with it. It might seem stupid to others but ... she couldn't just ignore it. That voice ... it was too nostalgic. It carried something that she couldn't figure out. Something enigmatic yet so vocative.

It wasn't long until she finally snapped out. Glaring at her father with renewed audacity, Luna barked "Y-yeah!" Despite her newly found boost in morale, a bit (just a bit) of fear still crept all over her, causing lips to quiver and her words to stutter. "Got a problem with that, old timer!?" She confidently crossed her hands above her chest and phlegmatically gazed at her foster dad,

"Luna" warned the firm, steady voice of Sachiko. Her golden eyes shone with deterring malevolence, daring her sister to say another word. Luna's just being paranoid and speaking out of anger. This conversation needed to come to an end, for both her and her father's sake, and if they won't stop right, she'll be the one to stop them. One way or another. "That's about enough." Silence took over, none dared to speak. Nobody could, not with a fuming admiral and his hot headed, rebellious daughter having a little 'friendly' chat with infuriation literally exploding from their bodies. Add the fact that another one of the admiral's daughter is about to join the fight.

Apparently, Luna wasn't a part of those 'nobodies'.

"Yeah! You're right, Sachi." She mockingly chuckled the teen as she made her way through the on looking crowd, pushing through anyone who stood in her way. "It _is_ 'bout _enough_!" Luna approached the seemingly stunned base commander whose hands held the recruit's paperwork for transfer to G-1. "Gimme that!" She viciously snarled as snatched the files from the higher ranked one, flailing them in the air with her free arm. "I had enough of this!"

Angrily, she tossed them wildly in the air, sending the oh-so-important forms all over the area. After shooting White Chase with a daring glare, she curled her petite hands into a fist, summoning crimson and scarlet inferno which danced around her arm the porcelain tinged appendage.

'_Don't you dare_!' Smoker mentally warned the rascal. But the notification was given no heed, he could tell by the glint of malice in her eyes. Judging by the way she devilishly grinned at him; she got the warning but had no plan in heeding it.

"Sorry..." cooed the juvenile brat. "... I just _did_." With those words, her arm swung forward, charring the once useful information into useless piles of ash and embers. The moment she returned her sight forward, Smoker was a foot in front of her, smoke fuming from his physique. Their battle of glower was as hot as the raging blazes of Hell itself, its burning intensity

"Satisfied?" he gnarled.

"Wha..."

"Hope you enjoyed, because this is the last time you'll be able to do that. You'll be leaving South Blue for good."

"What the – Hey dad, you can't just –"

"I'm sending you off the headquarters tomorrow. And I ain't hearing another word about it!"

'_Bastard!'_ Luna cried to herself, gritting her teeth in fury. "You won't, stupid head! 'Cuz I ain't talking to you again!" With those, she stormed to who knows what part of the base, running so swift as if her life depended on it. '_Bastard, bastard, bastard! Bastard ASSHOLE! I hope you choke on those goddamn cigars of yours! I hate you!'_

With the crowd dispersed and gone, Smoker sat down beside a bemused Sachiko, smoking his angers away. Rubbing his wrinkled temples, he sighed, "What am I going to do with her?"

"Didn't you just say it to her earlier? Sending her to G-1, that is." Answered his white haired daughter, smiling contentedly. She released an amused chuckle when Smoker exasperatedly sighed once more. Sachiko gripped his father's shoulder and spoke up, "Dad, why don't you just let her be? Become a pirate, that is. I mean, it's in her blood."

Smoker shot a look of utter disbelief and shock. Sachiko merely raised her hands and said, "I knew about it for quite a long time. If you're wondering, that is." She gave her father a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Since when?"

"Quite a while."

"How much?"

"Everything"

"Her parents, too?"

"Yeah."

"From who?"

"Admiral Coby."

Smoker sighed in defeat which Sachiko merely chuckled at. He had been trying to keep Luna's origins a secret from society and especially, the Government but it seems that the secret leaked out from under his nose.

"Don't fret. If your worrying about your little secret, that is. Admiral Coby didn't tell me on purpose." Sachiko stated in an as a matter a factly tone.

"You didn't..."

"I did."

"That explains a lot. Then you might as well know why I don't want her to take that path. She can't become a pirate... not with what happened to her father. Or rather, what _they_ did to him."

"Wow. And here I was, thinking you had no sympathy against pirates. Pray tell, why?"

For the first time this day, Smoker managed to smile. Not a forced one but one that of nostalgia. "Those guys were always special... even if they were a bunch of idiots."

**-x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

"Aaahh! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit all to hell!" Luna tried shouting all her frustrations away, but to no avail. She remained furious, furious about her dad and his hell-be-damned decision. What the hell was he thinking anyway, sending her off like she's just a piece of shit to get rid of. She might not be always obedient, okay she was never obedient to start with, but this was just plain ridiculous. This is too much.

Luna sat down and landed painfully on her butt which she paid no heed to it. She was just too annoyed to. Also add the fact that everything in sight was pissing her off. The rope, the floor, the walls, the door, the windows and those prison bars. Everything was too plain annoying to – wait, prison bars? The teen glanced around here. Where is she? Come to think of it, she had no idea where she ran off to, which happened to be on instinct.

'Whatever' Shrugging her thoughts off, Luna hugged her knees close to her. She felt something metal touching her chest and grabbed the object. A pendant. It was the only thing she had about her real family. It wasn't really that specially made. Just a round clock pendant with a tangerine embossed at the cover. Its golden hue turned a bit brown from the years but still looked presentable none the less. But for Luna, she could trade the world for it.

Clasping the object by her hand, Luna finally allowed tears of defeat the fall down. Warm, salty tears made their way through her porcelain skinned cheeks as she continued to sob quietly. Helpless cries echoed through the shadowed room but remained unheard.

After spending an hour crying her forlorn away, Luna straightened up and stood up to leave. As she grabbed the door's knob, a trail of labored breathing perked her well trained ears. Of course, dummy! This is the damn brig, which means...

"H-hello?" An ounce of fear crept through her voice as she spoke her words. Of course, she'd be afraid! This is the South Blue and a whole lot of famed pirates came and still dwell on this waters. What if the guy was a deranged serial killer? Or an infamous arsonist? It's not like she can't defend herself. Heck, she spent 15 years training under a Marine Admiral, so why the heck is feeling afraid? Nope, she is not afraid. Just a little careful.

"He –" Before any sound from her lips could even form any coherent phrase, she stopped dead in her tracks when her sight caught a glowing blue eye intently staring at her.

"Who ..."

**-x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

_**Shishishishishi! I'm done! Yey!**_

_**I'm feeling a bit depressed lately, since Race won't upload for like, until January 6! Why Teruul! WHY!**_

_**Well, back to reality... **_

_**Now, to my kawaii readers:**_

**TheGumTreeGun**_** : **__Shishishi! You're excited? I'm excited too!_

**Pizzafan123:**___Gee thanks! Luna loves you too!_


	4. Prisoner in the Brig

**BLAZING PIRATES : A TALE OF FREEDOM**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Prisoner in the Brig. Enter Zero!_

**-x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

"_He –" Before any sound from her lips could even form any coherent phrase, she stopped dead in her tracks when her sight caught a glowing blue eye intently staring at her._

"_Who ..."_

"Who the hell're you?!" Luna screeched in shock. Her back has been pressed against the cold, iron bars of the cell opposite of the one she'd been staring through in shock. An icy blue orb made direct contact with her brown ones, eyes filled with promising malice and dread. Her body was frozen, not in fear but in pure shock. Never did she expect to find somebody in here but since this is a prison, she should have.

Snapping out of whatever stupor she fell into, Luna straightened herself and inquired once again, this time her tone filled with such confident air, "Didn't ya hear me?" No response. The blue eyed one remained quiet, only his haggard breathing filling the heavy atmosphere. "I asked your name."

Then his response finally came. A slow, broken chuckle eerily replaced the dreaded silence formerly occupying the air. An uncanny vibe possessed the entirety of the said figure's actions which was truly unsettling.

"You got some nerves, _brat_." Luna immediately flinched at the name. "Isn't it proper etiquette to introduce yourself first before asking somebody else's name? Where'd you put them manners, marine?"

"Don't ya dare call me a Marine." The brunette sharply barked back. As of the moment, her glare was sharp enough to give the prisoner a cold, cruel death, agonizing pain included. Despite the ever so irked air the female was currently releasing, the white haired man merely scoffed at it. This man really needs to know what 'intimidation' means.

"And why should i? It might be beknownst due to your stupidity, but you're currently wearing a Marine uniform, _dummy_."

"Eh?" Brown eyes immediately travelled from the chained man behind the cells towards her body. True to his words, she was obvious garbed in the clothing she very much despised but was clearly forgotten due to her spur of the moment rancor.

"It's not like I wanted to wear it." A tired sigh brush past her lips as she sat down, back slumped ever so lazily against the cold prison walls. "And don't go lecturing me about proper etiquette. As far I know, criminals such as ya self, do not. Repeat, do not have any manners."

"And what makes you certain that _I'm_ a criminal?" The blue eyed convict tried to hide the anger that warped around his tone but, to no avail, annoyance still seeped from his words. What irked to man was a total oblivion to the raven haired lass but it was undoubtedly summoned by her previous statement.

"Ain't it obvious? Yer in jail. How'd ya get in that cell in the first place, huh? Freeloadin'? I don't think so." The last fragment of her statement came out in a mock whisper, once again striking a sensitive nerve under the man's pallid skin. Gritting his teeth in fury, he wildly flailed his arms but the metallic binds kept them plastered on the stone wall.

"Acting like a smart-ass-know-it-all, huh?! What do you know?! You're just another government dog who acts on her master's whim! Just become I got thrown in this rotten cell doesn't mean I'm a damn convict!" The white haired lad's head hung low, his once silky hair block Luna's view of his beautiful icy blue eye. His eyelids were snapped shut, jaw locked in place in suppression of the bubbling anger boiling in him. Unleashing a haggard breath, he resumed "It's not my fault my father's blood flows within me!"

"Your father?"

The shocked look from his face told Luna that he said too much, especially for a person he'd just met. "It doesn't matter, nor do you care. Just go to whatever hole you came from and be gone already, Marine" Suddenly, the wall beside him became very, very interesting. His good eye remained glued to it as silence ensued around. He returned his stare in front of him and a displeased look morphed into his face when he noticed that he still had company. "Still here?"

"Didn't ya hear me earlier? I ain't a marine. And I got two reasons to be here. One; ya still haven't answered my question yet. That's rude. And second; I ain't got a reason to leave, so why should i? Third; I'm bored and annoying the hell outta you kills time." The answers came out of her mouth so fast and sure that he as having a hard time contemplating whether it was rehearsed or not. Well, whatever will do.

"I told you before. It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"How so?"

"Cuz I asked it."

"Huh?" Was this kid ill or what? Not a word he says seems to get through that thick skull of hers. "This is the last time I'll say it. It. Does. Not. Matter. UhHuhu

Get it?"

"Nope"

"Are you that so damn stubborn?"

"Pretty stubborn"

All the man could give as of the moment was a defeated sigh which gave Luna a triumphant grin. Shaking his head in utter disbelief, the man scrutinized his interrogator ever so carefully. Thanks to the darkness enveloping the entirety of the room, he wasn't able to make out of his features except for vibrant brown eyes and messy black hair underneath a white cap. His body was pretty lean for a boy and somewhat too petite. How this one passed the Marine test was beyond him? Wait, didn't he say –

"You mentioned earlier that you are not a marine yet you are wearing that uniform, aye? Pray tell, why?"

Luna was caught off guard by the sudden inquiry but wasn't fazed, nonetheless. She meekly smiled at the man and "My dad kinda dragged me off here." She sheepishly started, staring at the concrete flooring beneath her. "After passing the initiation test, I pretty much messed up bad at the interview."

"You messed up?"

"On purpose, yes."

A fairly amused chuckle rolled past the prisoner's lips delightment. Meeting someone who passed then refused to join the Navy was definitely a first. Not to mention that she purposely messed it up. There's really something off about this boy.

"So how bout ya? I mean, how'd end up here in this rotten ditch?"

"Nothing much." He merely shrugged "I'm just a mere traveler, as of the moment. On my travels, I made quite the name for myself and when the government found out discovered my lineage, they… I became an instant outlaw. That pretty much sums it up."

"Your lineage?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Why would they, the government, arrest a mere traveler just because of his bloodline? That's pretty stupid in her book. Well, as far as her knowledge serves her, the government is pretty stupid. "Come to think of it, ya haven't told me your name yet."

"I guess if I deny now, you will not quit until you get answers, right?"

"Exactly."

Maybe for the hundredth time in this conversation, he sighed again. No use in arguing with someone as stubborn as this guy. Especially someone as stubborn as this guy.

Staring directly at her eyes, he spoke "Whatever. Name's Zero. Roronoa Zero."

**-x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

**_Muahahaha! Bet you didn't see that coming!_**

**_If your curios about_**

**_First : Why does Zero address Luna as 'him'_**

**_Second : Why does he have white hair_**

**_Third : Why does Zero have blue eye color_**

**_And etc. is because…._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Just wait for the next chapter!_**

**_And the reason why Zero is in jail is quite logical right? I mean, his dad is like a member of the pirate king's crew! If Rayleigh-ossan had a kid, the government would like be searching the world for 'im! Same fact applies to Zero-chan._**

**_That's all! Cheerios and Tata!_**


	5. The Phantom's Pledge

**BLAZING PIRATES : A TALE OF FREEDOM**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_The Phantom's Pledge. Will you be my First Mate? _

**-x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

_Staring directly at her eyes, he spoke "Whatever. Name's Zero. Roronoa Zero." _

"Roro...noa?" Gears turned around her head, processing what she just heard. Ever so slowly, her mind seeped the information through and with that, "You mean _the_ Roronoa Zero?! No kiddin'!" Luna' eyes were as wide as saucers as of the moment, orbs concentrated on the man recently dubbed as 'Zero'.

"Hell no." He retorted back, sarcasm oozing from his every word. "OF COURSE I AM, DUMMY! Didn't you just here me!? Seriously, aside from you're oh-so-stubborn to hell; you're quite the brick head, are you?" Shaking his head in disbelief, he gave his chat mate a dull look.

"Asshole." She keenly barked back, glaring daggers or rather, icicles at the infamous man. A few years back, rumors scoured all over East to South Blue about silver haired swordsman who wrecked havoc on several Marine bases, destroying the establishments without remorse. Although, despite this, no causalities have been reported and only buildings were noted to be wrecked. Still, the damage was quite worth the money. How'd Luna know this? Connections, my friend. Connections.

"So you're _that_ arsonist, huh?" She giddily inquired, almost losing her balance in eagerness to hear the answer. "Yer the Blue Eyed Phantom!"(_Aoi Hitomi no Yuurei_).

An amused chuckled rolled past the man's lips. "Arsonist, you say? Hm, I never actually thought I'd be known like that. As I said earlier, _dummy_, I'm just a mere traveler." The statement ended with an uncaring shrug from the man, stating it as if he hasn't done anything at all.

"Mere traveler, my ass." Snorted Luna as she crossed her legs in an attempt to sit more comfortably. "Then how do ya explain the current status of the base at Shells Town? Or the when a fragment of that of that bridge at Tequila Wolf got cut off clean? Or when –"

"Ok. Ok, I destroyed a couple government facilities, but don't you dare blame me! They locked me up, so I merely retaliated. What can I do when they locked me up for such a pathetic reason?!"

"So yer pretty weak, huh?"

"WHAT?!"

"Ya got yer ass handed to yerself and ya got caught. As simple as that." She stated in as a matter a factly tune, playfully smirking at the vexed expression of the man. Wanting to see more, she resumed. "Not to mention the fact that even if ya got caught, ya didn't try to escape. Pray tell, why?"

As she deduced the man's scowl grew deeper, almost in an inhuman way. However Luna's grin so wide to the fact that it put the Cheshire cat's to shame. Furrow creased and jaw locked, Zero could merely release a feral growl that could intimidate a normal person. Sadly, Luna passed 'beyond normal' a few lifetimes ago. "What's the matter? Cat got ya tongue?"

"Shut it!"

"And if I don't? You ain't got nothin' to do 'bout it now, can ya?"

"..."

"I thought so."

"Anyways, enough of this chitchat. To think about it, you still haven't told me your name yet, _Marine_."

"Quite the ass, are ya?" Luna responded with her usual cocky smirk. "Very well. I'm –"

Her sentence was barely completed when a loud creaking sound filled the brig. Luna ducked in the shadows on instinct, already informed that the likes of her are not, repeat, NOT allowed here. The three closed in, casually stopping in front of Zero's cell.

The leader of the trio, who Luna recognized as the base commander, entered the cold prison and stood in front of the white haired man. Grabbing a fistful of his dirtied silver hair, she hoisted him up, albeit harshly, and made their eyes meet. Zero glared at the woman, which such intensity that if looks could kill, she would've died a thousand deaths already. But with his current situation, she merely scoffed at him. "Why so angry, Zero-_chan_?" the Marine gave the prisoner a like peck one the cheek before gripping harder on his hair.

Zero grunted but remained glaring none the less. He was giving a devilish aura of malice that gave his anger at the woman. He looked like that, when freed; he was ready to tear of the commander's head anytime, anywhere. He looked like a predator; waiting for the right time, the right moment to strike and kill its prey.

"Hm, still scowling, huh?" The blonde loosen her grip, allowing the convict to fall back to the cold, hard cement floor that he'd been confined to. "I got some _interesting_ news for you, Phantom." The words escaped from her lips in such a scornful tune that gave Luna chills. "The admiral just arrived here. You know what that means, hm?" She sadistically smiled. "It means your little ride to Impel Down is here. I hoped you enjoyed your stay here."

Zero looked stunned. His mouth was slightly agape and his good eye widened. The same could be said for Luna too. She knew Zero was wanted for a good reason but Impel Down was just too much. It wasn't because Zero was a wanted man. No. it was because of his father, the blood that runs through his veins. Simply because of the goddamn fact that the World's greatest Swordsman's flesh and blood is Zero's too.

She knows now. Luna already knows what Zero needs. Like her, they were both bound. They both seek for freedom and it's what Luna will give him.

"You know, we could avoid the worst." The commander resumed voice barely above a whisper. "You could get out of here Zero-chan, safe and sound. That is, if you're willing to become my _toy_."

That's it! Luna finally snapped, allowing her short fused temper to get the better of her. She didn't why she was so mad or why she even got angry but only one thing reeled in her mind as of the moment; Zero needed freedom and she'll bust him out of here, one way or another. Activating her ability, she cocked her fist forward and summoned pillars of scorching crimson and golden flames towards the commander.

The attack went through the cold, iron bars of the prison, heated in an intensity that made them glow golden red. The blond, along with the two other guards she brought, was badly charred by the assault, sending them to the ground. Before she knew it, a clad figure barged in and started freeing the prisoner "What is the meaning of this?!"

"W-what are you doing?" Zero asked in shock. He could not comprehend this person. One minute he was insulting him about his imprisonment and now he's attacking a fellow marine. The base commander no less. "You will get in trouble for this, Marine!"

"I don't care!" she retorted back, gazing directly at Zero's fine blue eye. She brown orbs shone within the dark room with determination. Something Zero lost after he was dumped into this rotten base. "I don't care if I get in trouble. For the last time, I'm telling ya I'm not a marine. I'll be one. I know better than rolling over and getting bound by commands of others. I rather die than live a life like that."

"What are you –"

"Look here, Zero. I don't believe in coincidences or accidents. Everything happens for a reason. Me getting enlisted here, ya getting yer ass kicked and locked up here. These things did"

'_That was uncalled for!'_

"I thought about it and –" Luna turned around to parry a sword coming her way with her hand. After deflecting the blow, she jumped and kicked the man in the shin mid air, effectively knocking him unconscious. Another one came and, using her ability, she hurled a fireball at his direction, scorching the man's face. She faced Zero once more. " – and I released that you want to be free as much as I do. Zero, would come with me to sea of adventure? Will you join me on a journey of freedom?"

"Where are you going with this? " Zero look at her with angry expression. His eye was glaring at her dead on, almost like piercing her very soul "You want to be a criminal? To be chased and traded for money? You're choosing a life of running away?"

"No. no, I'm not. I'm choosing a life of freedom. And I get on no matter what. Even if I die trying. At least I lived my life without regrets. So how 'bout you, Phantom? Will you happily rot in the dark abyss of Impel Down or you'll come with me and wreck havoc on the seas. I'm asking you... Roronoa Zero... will ya be my first mate?"

Zero merely sighed and shook his head in disbelief, smiling all the while. He has no choice now, does he? The guy's words shocked him at first, that's for sure, but it kind of reminds him of certain meeting that changed the world. That fated encounter that started it all.

_A man awoke from his slumber. His expression was shocked, like he had seen or remembered something horrible. But it soon died down when he realized that it was just a dream. The look and his face became neutral, as per his daily routine since he got tied up, and he stared in the ground. There he noticed a shadow looming. Gazing at the figure, he noticed that it was that smiley kid from yesterday. "You again? Yu have too much free time."_

_The boy stared at so called 'evil pirate hunter' and bluntly stated "I'm going to untie the ropes, and you will be my nakama."_

"_What did you say?!" the pirate hunter barked angrily at the pirate, glaring daggers at the boy_

_The boy remained unfazed and, instead, began walking closer to do what he earlier mentioned. "I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew."_

_Pirate crew? This is new. A happy go lucky , lanky kid asking a fearsome pirate hunter to join his crew. A pirate crew, nonetheless. The answer flowed out his mouthful as the one would expect. Denial."I refuse." He sharply replied._

'_Back then, he also denied. He refused the path of piracy. But as ironic as it is, he still became one. The right hand of the Pirate King, to add. His dream came true. So maybe...just maybe, if go along with the flow of destiny, I'll get to follow you footsteps...'_

"Seeing as stubborn as you are, I guess it's no use denying now, huh? Fine, I will join on this journey of freedom you speak of. And, but of course, from here and now I hereby pledge my loyalty to you, Captain."

**-x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

_**Tada! IT. IS. DONE! MUAHAHAHA**_

_**Sorry for not updating as soon as possible. Had a bit of author's block. A 'bit she' says.**_

_**That base commander is sooo annoying! She's all bitchy and shit! Screw her and her likes.!**_

_**Oooh! I almost forgot. I'm now accepting Marine OCs now and enemy pirate crews. Just PM them. And I'm also accepting beta requests now. Hihihi.**_

_**Also, check out my other stories. "**_**Fated Encounters**_**" and "**_**The Flower that Bloom that Winter"****. If somebody could beta for Bloom.**

_**That's all! Cheerios and Tata!**_


End file.
